fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Boss
Plot Morning came pretty quickly. Most of the group were clearing the walkers off the fences. Sydney was still in the RV, the only thing on her mind was Maya. She just wanted closure - no - she needed closure. "Sydney?" Melanie asked, entering the RV, interrupting her thoughts. Sydney looked up and let out a weak smile. "You coming out?" Sydney shook her head and laid back down. Melanie didn't say a word and instead she just left. "She's really not letting this Maya thing go." She said to Joe who was walking towards the barn. "Well Sydney blames herself for her death and until the time comes that she can't accept it we'll just need to stick by her." Joe explained. He walked on but Melanie stopped. She agreed with him, she just wished there was something she could do. -- "I'm tellin' you, this wasn't done by Chad." One man and three women were stood around the bear trap, inside the bear trap was a mangled leg that was sliced clean off. "Joshua, I know that Chad was your bestie or whatever, but-" "But nothing, Belinda." He snapped, "This wasn't done by walkers or even himself. This was done by someone else. Who else has been putting these bear traps down?" "What are you getting at?" One of the women asked, she had fair skin and dark hair, and had a air of massive confidence around her. "You know exactly what I mean Lily. It's that fucking farm. They're the ones doing this." Joshua replied. "You say this everytime something bad happens. There's a few people living on that farm, do you really think they're capable of severing someone's leg?" Lily asked. "M-maybe it was the farm." The other girl spoke up. "Maybe Chad was caught in it, one of them came along and then he was helped. The only way to save him was to remove his leg. We can't just accuse people of something like that." Joshua rolled his eyes, he stood up straight and sighed, "I'm gonna tell Theo. He'll know what to do." After hearing this the other three women piped up and became nervous. "Are you insane?" Belinda asked him. "Theo is ruthless. He's our leader and I respect him but you KNOW if he hears anything about that farm and them possibly killing his men, he won't spare a single person on that farm. They have children. I don't want that blood on my hands." Josh stopped in his tracks for a while. "Joshua, you know she's right." Alyssa mentioned. "Theo doesn't think straight, he'll kill them all." "Okay fine. But promise me we'll work together, even if we have to join that stupid farm. I know they're apart of this." Joshua asked, he looked at the three women. The three stared back at him and eventually nodded. They decided to head back to their camp. It was a decently sized camp with standard protection around it. Joshua, Alyssa, Lily, and Belinda all met each other after the apocalypse and learned to survive together, a few weeks later they met Theo and the five of them banded together. Eventually their group grew and now their camp is home to around 15 men and women, all fighting against the same thing. Their camp was only a few miles away from the farm but the path was treacherous. The town nearby was wildly populated and most of the walkers had spilled out into the forest and the walkers were relentless in numbers. Alyssa and Lily slashed a few walkers with Joshua taking the front of the pack. "Wait.. is that.." Belinda said, squinting in the distance. "Is that a deer?!" Joshua used hand gestures to quieten the group. "We need to try and kill it without attracting attention." As the four snook closer Joshua went in for the kill. However an arrow in the deer's head brought them to a halt. "That's ours." Nathan insisted, coming out from behind a tree with Maya. "We saw it first." Joshua said, walking up to Nathan. "Well we killed it." Maya added. "Well then WE'LL kill you." Lily snapped, holding her rifle up to Maya and Nathan. Maya instantly taking her handgun out and Nathan holding onto his swords. Joshua and Belinda soon took an attack stance as well. "What are you all doing?" Alyssa asked, horrified. "You all just turned on each other so quickly.." The group didn't lower their weapons. "Look, we can just halve the deer." "No, we killed it. We clearly saw it before you did. It's ours, just accept it." Nathan argued. "We're holding you at gunpoint and only one of you is armed. We're the ones with the power." Joshua retaliated. "How do you know we're the only ones?" Nathan smirked, suddenly rustling from the bushes behind them startled the camp group. Joshua, Belinda and Lily turned around and Nathan and Maya took the chance to swipe their legs. Now on their knees Nathan had both of his swords to Belinda and Joshua's necks and Maya had her gun to the back of Lily's head. Alyssa was shook but she decided to kill the three walkers coming out of the bush before anything else. She ran over and slashed one of the throats, but not enough to kill it and lunged for her, pushing her to the ground. The other two walkers also landed on top of her. "ALYSSA!" Lily screamed out. The girl struggled and managed to keep their teeth away from her skin. "Nathan..." Maya said quietly. Nathan stood and wrestled with his decision. "Nathan." Maya said through her teeth. "Damn it." Nathan said to himself. He ran over to Alyssa and shoved his swords through two of the walkers' heads. He picked up the third one and threw it backwards, with one swift move he decapitated it. Alyssa didn't get up. She was petrified. She was lying on the floor covered in walker blood. Maya lowered her gun and allowed Belinda to run over to her friend. "Let's just go." Belinda suggested, helping Alyssa up. Joshua nodded. Lily stood strong, staring at the two who stood in front of the deer carcass. "Lily!" Belinda ordered. Lily slowly turned away and walked off. "Ugh. Wait." Nathan sighed. He grabbed his sword and slashed the deer in half, throwing half into a bag and tossing it over to the four. "Let's go, Maya." Nathan said, grabbing the other end of the deer and walking off. Maya nodded and followed him. -- Back at the farm Sydney was hastily throwing a few supplies into a bag. "I need to find her." Sydney thought to herself. "Whatcha doing?" Jessie asked playfully as she ran onto the RV. "Uh, I'm just getting ready to move into the barn, go play with the others." Sydney said, forcing a smile as to not arouse suspicion. Jessie nodded and skipped back outside. Sydney stared out the window and made sure there wasn't anyone around that could interrupt her. Most of them were inside the barn or helping out in the house. She stepped out the RV and she could see a few of them over at the far fences pushing the walkers off. She decided to leave now. "Melanie.. Joe.." Zach quietly whispered. They looked in his direction and Zach gestured them to come over to them. "Look." He handed the binoculars to Melanie. "Where's she going?" She asked, handing the binoculars to Joe. "She's still torn up about Maya." Joe replied. "So I think we both know where she's going." "Let's go." Joe nodded and the two went off to pack some supplies. "You two can't go out." Zach argued, "You're both still hurt. Joe you can barely go a day without passing out from pain." "I don't care." Joe replied. The two quickly threw some supplies into a bag and got ready to set out. "Please, Zach, don't tell anyone. We'll be back before dark." Melanie begged. Zach thought for a while and eventually agreed. The two jumped down on top of the RV and went after Sydney. Meanwhile at one side of the field Devon and Will were working on a few minor repairs to the fences to strengthen them up. "Hey - Devon, look." Will pointed to the two who were leaving. "Should we follow?" Devon sat and thought for a while and eventually agreed. "What are they thinking going out, they're still hurt.." Devon noted as the two made their way across the fences. -- Meanwhile in the farmhouse... "How's he doing?" "There's no infection so he'll be fine." "Good." The two figures smiled and left the room. -- At the other side of the farm near the fences Lacey, Erica, Jed, and Debbie were clearing off the walkers. "These damn walkers keep gathering up so quickly." Erica complained as she shoved another one to the floor and slammed a knife into its head. "Go find Will or Devon." Jed suggested. "I haven't seen either in a while." Erica replied. "Lacey, why don't you go find John?" "Betsy told me he's on a run, so he's gone." Lacey mentioned, she pushed a walker off onto the floor in Jed's direction. "Well?" She said, wanting him to finish it off. Erica stepped in and slammed her foot into its head. "Jed's a pacifist. Unfortunately in this world it's not the best trait.." Erica explained. "Wait really, you refuse to kill them?" Debbie asked. "I've really had no reason to. We've been here since the outbreak and have never had to kill them. I push them off the fence and Erica finishes them off." "But that's so dangerous. You all know that we need to be prepared and ready to kill those things. I respect that you're a pacifist, Jed, but that's a damn stupid outlook in this world. What if a walker came for your son, do you think he'd stop because you're a pacifist?!" Debbie exploded. "I've seen my family and friends torn apart by those things, don't underestimate them." She threw down the large rod they used to push the walkers off and stormed off. Lacey followed her. Jed didn't say anything. He just pushed more of the walkers off, Erica was silent too. "Hey, you okay?" Lacey asked, catching up to Debbie. "I'm fine. But they won't be. He's risking everyone's lives by refusing to kill those walkers." She explained. Lacey nodded and agreed. "John was sorta like that in the beginning too. For the first few days he still saw them as people but eventually seeing his sister torn apart changed his mind." "Oh my.. that's awful." Debbie said, turning to Lacey. Her annoyance leaving her body as she became overcome with empathy. "Yeah, I mean, it was a wake up call for him.. but we could've avoided it if he, y'know." "Yeah.." The two continued walking over the field toward the barn. -- Meanwhile on the road Sydney was slashing her way through walkers, her arm twitched in pain from the crash. Then her side was struck by pain. She fell to the floor as a few walkers began to surround her. "Damn it." She struggled to her feet and took down one which was directly in front of her. Another came up behind her but just in time Melanie grabbed it and threw it to the floor, letting Joe finish it off. "You aren't doing this alone." Melanie said. Sydney rolled her eyes. "Please, guys, I wanna do this alone." Sydney insisted, but Joe and Melanie objected. "We were all Maya's friends. We deserve to see first hand whether or not she made it." Sydney stood frozen for a while, she thought and reluctantly agreed. Joe and Melanie smiled and the three walked off towards the crash site. "Where are they going?" Devon asked Will, the two making sure to keep their distance. "I don't know but it's not on a run, they left in secret." Will replied. -- "I can't believe you actually gave those people half of the deer." Maya said, the two were now back in the hollowed out tree. "I may look big and scary but I'm not. I'm just focused. And I felt bad." Nathan replied. "Fair point." Maya giggled. "It was kinda scary though.. like we had them at gunpoint and everything." Nathan couldn't help but laugh, Maya was like a six year old who just stole a chocolate bar from a store. "Got a taste for it now, eh?" He asked. "Nah I'- hey, wait, why are you being so talkative.. and nice?" Maya asked. "Well.. I've always been nice, I've kept your safe and fed. As for talkative? I don't know. You're more sufferable now that I've seen you have a backbone." Nathan replied. Maya laughed, "Fair enough." Suddenly the two heard rustling from outside. Nathan grabbed his swords and sprung into action. He saw nothing however, the fire from just outside the tree only provided slight coverage but he couldn't really see anything. Eventually his vision was blackened and something was thrown over his head. "Keep still." A voice said, Nathan struggled more however. Maya heard the commotion and grabbed Nathan's archery bow. She aimed it and fired the arrow, the arrow skimmed the man's head, knocking him to the ground. He ran for Maya and as the light from the fire hit him, the two realized it was the guy from before. "What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan demanded, he was about to slam his swords down into the man's head but the sound of guns cocking stopped him. "Nathan..." Maya said, it was the people from before. "These them?" A man asked coming out from the dark. The others nodded. This man was new to them however. He walked behind Nathan and slammed him across the back of the head, knocking him out, Maya let out a small scream and soon suffered the same fate. -- As night fell Melanie, Joe and Sydney were still on the road. "It was just down here." Sydney mentioned, the two came to the road where they had crashed. They could see the car at the bottom of the hill. There were a few walkers but they were easily dealt with. The trio slowly made their way down. "This must be where they lost that other girl." Will commented, he and Devon didn't go down the hill because it would blow their cover. Melanie opened the car door and noted that there weren't any bodies. "Uh.. I don't wanna get your hopes up, Syd, but..." Melanie said, gesturing Sydney to look in the car. "There's no body in there..." Sydney said, "And look at how all of these walkers have been killed..." She felt tears streaming down her face. "She's alive..." Joe and Melanie felt happy for Sydney, but just because she wasn't dead here doesn't mean she wasn't lying dead somewhere else. Maya was more than likely injured from the accident and she wasn't the strongest girl. "Oh no.." Devon said, getting Will's attention. A group of about 14 walkers were making their way over to the trio from behind them. "GUYS." Will yelled. Joe, Melanie, and Sydney looked up and were shocked. "What are you guys doing here?" Melanie asked. "Nevermind that!" Will pointed to the walkers coming for them. "Shit." Joe said. The three ran back up the hill. It was steep, however, and the three were still injured. Melanie wasn't as injured as the others and managed to get to the top easily. Sydney required helping hand from Will. Joe was just about to stretch out his arm but felt the worst pain. His wound had torn clean open. In the pain and shock he lost his footing and tumbled down the hill. "JOE." Devon yelled. He took out his gun and began shooting walkers as he made his way down the hill. "Cover me!" He shouted to Will and the others who began taking out walkers. "Joe.. JOE." Devon frantically asked, shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. Joe stirred and eventually came to slightly. Devon decided to act and picked Joe up. "I'll meet you at the road further down!" Devon yelled, and he took off with Joe in his arms. The others followed them along the road but soon lost them due to the heavy trees covering everything. Further down Melanie, Sydney, and Will made it to the road where Devon wanted to meet them. They stood around for a bit and eventually were disturbed by rustling, they all prepared themselves but luckily for them it was just Devon, who was now beyond exhausted and Joe who had passed out from blood loss. "He's not doing too good." Devon cried. Melanie noticed an old car, she ran over to it and managed to hotwire it. "It's got a bit of gas, come on!" She ordered. Will and Devon carried Joe into the back and Sydney hopped into the front. Melanie slammed her foot down and sped off towards the farm. -- Back at the farm Zach had to come clean about the whereabouts of Joe, Melanie, and Sydney. "What about Will and Devon?" James asked. "I don't know. I only know of those three." Zach replied. He, Jeremy, James, Betsy, Grant, Debbie, and Matt were stood in front of the house thinking of what to do. "Okay, Erica, Jed, and Lacey are looking after the children. I say Myself, Jeremy and James go out and look for them." Matt suggested. The group were about to make an agreement when they noticed the speeding car in the distance. "Is this them?" Debbie asked. "That's not one of our cars..." Matt replied. He held up his gun but was relieved to see Melanie and Sydney in the front. Devon opened the door and he slowly got Joe out. "We need help!" Devon yelled. He was covered in blood and Jeremy almost fell to the floor when he saw it was once again Joe who was bleeding. "No.. no.." He said, putting his hands behind his head and becoming flustered. "His wound just tore open, he wasn't bit or anything but he fell and I think the wound might be dirty." Devon panicked as he handed Joe's almost lifeless body over to Grant, James and Jeremy who had managed to compose himself. Back in the barn Matt was lying next to Darren. He watched him sleeping. He thought of how a world like this would accept a child. He thought of Erica and Jed's little boy - and Jessie too. Just how would they cope in a world where everything and everyone was pretty much against them. He looked at Zach who was only young himself, but he somehow adapted quicker. His thought process was disturbed by Sydney coming up the stairs. Matt, Zach, Debbie, and Melanie gave her a soft smile. She was finally ready to become a part of the team. She made up her area next to Melanie and pretty much fell asleep straight away. Debbie was laid next to Jessie who was quietly snoring and Zach was sat reading his comics. "Do you think Joe will be okay?" Melanie asked Matt. Matt nodded. "He'll be fine. He's a fighter. I've been with him since the start and he's never given up." -- Back in the farmhouse Devon had just finished giving blood. "You can go back to the barn now, if you want." Grant offered. Devon shook his head and stayed next to Joe's bed. "Okay, well, we've done all we can. He'll more than likely pull through but if he doesn't..." "I know." Devon said, eyeing the knife on the bedside table. Grant gave a smile and then left. The room was silent. The one candle used to light the room flickered, casting shadows on the wall of Devon's various stages of anguish. "Please don't die.." He begged, holding Joe's hand and shedding tears. He was interrupted by Jeremy entering the room. He quickly dried his tears and let go of Joe's hand. "Oh, sorry..." Jeremy said, "I didn't think anyone would be in here.." "Yeah, I was just-" Instead of making things awkward he got up and went to leave. "Stay, please. Joe would want you to be here." Devon nodded and sat back down, with Jeremy sitting across from him on the other side. It was about 3am and the two had soon nodded off. The hours flew by. Before they knew it the sun had came up and it was now 7am. Joe began to stir and the two soon woke up. "Joe...?" Jeremy asked. Joe was making heavy moaning sounds and he looked pale. "Oh no..." Jeremy cried, covering his mouth. "He hasn't.." Devon slowly picked up the knife.. "I'm sorry." Just as he was about to Joe began to cough. "W..water." Devon dropped the knife and let out a sigh of relief. Jeremy grabbed a glass of water and slowly helped him drink it. Joe slowly sat up and opened his eyes properly, first looking at Jeremy and then at Devon. "Well this is what dreams are made of." Joe joked. "What actually happened? Why am I again in this bed, feeling worse than that time we did that 3 day bar crawl." He asked Devon. "Do you not remember?" Devon asked. Joe shook his head, "I remember looking for Maya with Sydney and Melanie but after that..." "Well.. me and Will followed you both. You got into a spot of trouble with walkers, you tore your wound open and fell down the hill. I carried you and here we are..." "You saved me?" Joe asked, he wiped away a few tears. Devon nodded. "And I take it you saved me again?" He looked at Jeremy who helped him last time he almost died. "Well.. no actually, I was too upset." "Aw, babe.." Joe leant over and kissed his forehead. "Can I sleep for a bit now?" He asked, yawning, the two nodded and left the room and he dozed off. -- Meanwhile... Nathan and Maya had been sat in the same room for the entire night. At least it felt like the same room. Having a bag over your head really wasn't good for their vision. Eventually they heard footsteps and the bags were removed. Standing over them were the three girls and man they saw before along with the older man they saw just before they were knocked out. "Who are you?" Nathan asked, remaining calm. "What do you want?!" Maya asked, sound slightly more panicked. "Oh don't fret. We don't wanna hurt ya', in fact we need you." The man explained. "You see here I run a camp. For fighters. Survivalists... people who don't wanna die up against the biters." "What do you need us for?" Nathan asked. "Well, I heard how good you are with those swords and well, we need men like you. But in this world you can't just simply walk up to someone and offer them something without being labelled as untrusting so we did the next best thing." He explained. He looked at Maya next. "And well, we knew that you would refuse without your lil' girl so we had to bring her along too." Maya rolled her eyes. "I'm just as good as Nathan in combat." "Sure you are princess." He patronized, he then hit her arm on purpose, causing her to wince in pain, "Solid as a rock." "What if we refuse." Nathan asked. "We can just say no." The man clicked his fingers and soon the four people in the room had a gun aimed at the two. "That's what'll happen." "Nathan... we don't have a choice. Besides, it's better than sleeping outside all of the time." "Damn right it is. But this is all too much, I'll give y'all a few minutes." He stepped outside, leaving Nathan and Maya with the four guards. "Are you both insane?" Lily asked. "Just join us. You get shelter, food, protection and a sense of community. A lot more than that mouldy old tree you were sleeping under." "Boss doesn't take too nicely to being shot down." Joshua commented. "Boss?" Nathan asked. "Boss is his name." Alyssa replied, "Because he's the boss of the place. He likes to call himself Big Boss but we've decided that it's a bit too comic book villain so we go with Boss." "Well.. okay." Nathan replied. The door opened again and in walked Boss. "So?" He asked. Nathan and Maya looked at each other, Nathan sighed. "Fine." FIN